Castle of Glass
by StarGazingAtMidnight
Summary: The human who saved their world three times. The Prime that led The War. Two inspiring figures, bound together by a bond that can never be broken. Watch how two seemingly opposite halves slot perfectly into one whole. Delve into snapshots of their life together in a series of one-shots inspired by prompts and songs. Laugh, loathe and finally, love with them.
1. Castle of Glass

**So, I've been listening to 'Castle of Glass' by the practically-official Transformers band, Linkin Park, lately, and _everytime_ I do, THIS pops into my head...and it, like CoW did, is stealing my aWfP muse.**

**So here you go, some Sam/Prime slash, set throughout the Revenge of the Fallen movie!**

**Also, THIS IS STAND ALONE! It is not set in either the 'At War For Peace' or the 'Collision of Worlds' universe, it is strictly movieverse...except it's Sam/Prime.**

**Other than that, no changes! So PLEASE read and review! I need feedback! :D**

**Also...I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT, IT BELONGS TO HASBRO AND MICHEAL BAY. I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS. THEY BELONG TO LINKIN PARK. THEY ARE ONLY THERE TO SHOW WHERE I GOT THE INSPIRATION FROM. **

**Listen to the song while reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Take me down to the river bend_**

* * *

He was so sure he was dead. Sure he wouldn't escape. Sure he wouldn't see the sun rise tomorrow.

Sure he would never see Optimus again.

Megatron's claws were inches from his face, from his heart. One swipe would be all it would take to steal his life from him.

His mortality was the one thing he and Optimus never spoke of. It was there, looming in the distance. He was human, fragile and oh so easy to break. His entire lifespan was a mere blip to Optimus, no matter how much the Prime disagreed. But they thought they would at least have years, and now it seemed they would only have months. Twenty-six months of peace, eighteen months of being together and only three months of being bonded in mind, body and spark.

The metal giant snarled something at him, but he could only stare up with liquid brown eyes, uncomprehendingly. His head was _burning_. The Allspark was showing him _everything, _all at once. Every second of The War, every life stolen, every blow. He could see how his mate and his famiy had been before The War and wanted to weep at how much they had changed, at how withdrawn and guarded they had become.

Megatron snarled again, but Sam could only blink tiredly as he tried to see any resemblance between the tyrant and his brother.

"Well, you have something on your mind, something I need."

He could hear Mikaela screaming at the tyrant, screaming at him to "_leave my brother **alone!**" _

He could only pray that the tyrant was too focused on him to pay attention to her, and that Leo would have the sense to stop her from trying to interfere.

Suddenly, he heard _him_ in the back of his mind.

'_Samuel? Sam?! Darling, can you hear me?!'_

His eyes briefly shut, and he startled the Decepticon leader with his soft smile.

_'Orion,'_ he 'whispered' the name only those closest to the Prime were permitted to use,_ 'I love you.'_

_'Sam? Sam! Darling, hold on, I'm here!'_

Sam's eyes opened to see the roof fall in.

* * *

**_Take me down to the fighting end_**

* * *

"Hide, Sam!"

_'Are you out of your processor?!'_ the human wanted to scream at his mate, '_I'm not leaving you!'_

He pulled the strange gold dagger out of the holster on his leg, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He let it fly, sinking deep into the optic of the Con that was trying to sneak up on his Prime, causing it to scream and claw at it. With a flick of his wrist, the dagger flew back to his hand. Optimus swung around, energon blade red-hot as it sliced through the air.

The battle was a blur of metal, and energon and blood and horrific ripping noises.

Before now, the Decepticons had considered the Prime weak for choosing a helpless, fragile insect as his mate.

Now, when they saw how the two fought as one unit, the human's sharp eyes always watching the Prime's back and somehow managing to cause grievous wounds, they took back that statement.

The human distracted them, allowing the Prime to move in for the kill.

Never before had he fought like this. Never had they seen the Prime so bloodthirsty. But they had not only threatened him, they had threatened his mate.

And that is a very dangerous game to play, even with a normal Cybertronian.

The peace-loving Prime wasn't in control. Orion Pax, the normal mech from the dockyards, had battled for control the moment Mikaela had called him to say Sam was in pain. He had taken over the second he crashed through the roof to see his older brother (_no, not his brother, not now, never again) _pinning his agonized bonded to the table, who was covered in fresh wounds and fully expecting death.

Nothing could touch him as he fought to keep his bonded safe.

Then there was one brief moment of ease and everything went wrong.

* * *

**_Wash the poison from off my skin_**

* * *

**_"NO!"_**

Sam skidded to his side, placing a hand on each of his cheeks. **_"DON'T YOU DARE, ORION PAX! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!"_**

The mech gave a choked breath, optics flashing on and off quickly. Energon welled in his throat and spilled out of the corner of his mouth-plates. His human ignored it, rubbing soft circle on his cheeks, ignoring the tears spilling down his own. His in-taking became laboured as he tried to warn his mate.

"S-Sam...r-run..."

His human shook his head jerkily, his own breath coming out in horrible sobs that shook his entire slight frame. "No...I'm not leaving you! Please, sweetspark, please don't leave me!"

Warning symbols were flashing across his vision as the entire world blurred, except for Sam. He was like a flame in a dark night, flaring brightly. For a few seconds, Orion could see him so clearly, the angle of his cheekbones, every curl of his hair and each minute fleck of green and gold in his otherwise chocolate eyes. He started to slip into the darkness that was pulling him, his grip on reality loosening. Now unable to speak, he forced his last few words through their bond.

'_Sam...l-love you so...so..m-mu-ch..._

Sam tried to hold on to Orion's half of the bond, but it was slipping away, like water through his fingers. He pleaded with his bonded, desperately holding on to him.

'_Orion, please...please stay with me! I love you! I love you! IloveyouIloveyouIlove-'_

Nothing.

Empty, sickening, nothing.

It was like he was detached from reality. He could hear himself screaming like a wounded animal, a horrific noise that crawled up your spine and caused him to taste blood in the back of his throat. He was aware of Bee's holo-form grabbing him around the waist and dragging him back to where his intended-mate and Leo were waiting, shouting for Ironhide to cover them. He could see Ratchet skidding to the ground beside his bonded and, despite screaming for the medic to help him, knew there was nothing he could do.

But it was as if it was happening to someone else. Someone else had Mikaela appear beside her intended with tears streaming down her face. Someone else who was bundled into the back of Bee's Alt-mode, kicking and biting as they fought tooth and nail to get back to their bonded. Someone else who had to be sedated as he begged for them to let him be with his mate.

Someone else whose hands and arms were coated in their bonded's energon.

_'Please Primus, let it be someone else.'_

* * *

**_Show me how to be whole again_**

* * *

Leo wasn't an idiot, despite what the others thought. He could put the pieces together. After Witwicky had woken up, he knew there was something wrong. Because he wasn't Witwicky.

His room-mate had a sharp sarcastic streak that came out full-force when he was pre-morning-coffee or stressed. He had always been quite quiet and calm. But the one thing that always struck Leo was how _alive_ he was. He was always brimming with energy, always moving, always revelling in the fact he was alive (_which now made sense, if he was running around with giant aliens (**I knew it!)** all day)._

Now he was nothing but a shell. When he had woken he had stared at his arms, which 'Blondie' and 'Hot Chick' had cleaned when he was unconscious, and for a split-second seemed relieved. But then his eyes focused on a small splash of sticky blue in the crease of his elbow. His 'hot-chick' 'sister' and her blonde boyfriend (_who was really a robot...that must make things **interesting**_) had tried to get to him, but it was too late. He shut his eyes and went into a state of almost meditation. The blonde had lunged forward, shouting at 'hot-chick' to take away the two 'gangsta' preteen boys (_also robots who could look like a human...how many of them were hiding among the real humans?!_) called 'Skids' and 'Mudflap'. She had only just got them out of earshot when Witwicky screamed.

It seemed to go on forever, this horrible, animalistic scream. Blondie had pulled him into his chest and rocked him back and forth, calling to him in a mixture of English and that strange clicking language. From what Leo could pull from the conversation, Blondie kept telling Witwicky not to 'open the bond'.

Finally, Sam's screams had stopped. He went completely still, then after a few moments opened his eyes. And Leo had recoil. Because his eyes were dead. No expression. No spark. For a moment, Leo had almost thought the other human had gone blind as he stared sightlessly. The pieces had slowly fitted together over the rest of the night and the next day.

Sam had somehow been connected to the red-and-blue alien who had got himself killed, and that had left Sam a broken shell, a half of a whole.

But apparently there was some way to fix it. After a disappointing meeting with 'Robo-Warrior' (_his greatest enemy lived with his mother?!), _an insane and painful plan to break into the Smithsonian, a teleportation to Egypt (_not Vegas)_ and a rambling conversation with an episodic alien, something fell into place.

_'_It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other.'

Sam had stared at the ground for a few seconds, and then snapped his head up. And for some reason, Leo had to repress the urge to cheer at the fire dancing in his eyes.

"So, then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?"

* * *

**_Fly me up on a silver wing_**

* * *

"Lennox,"

_'Simmons? As in, the jerk from S7 who froze Bee?_

"I'm with the kid"

_'Kid? What kid?...Wait...not-not **our **kid?_

"The kid. You know, the one with the attitude, right?"

_"I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know...Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA **Megatron**, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death..."_

_'Sam. He has **Sam**'_

_"_We need the truck. The truck."

_'Op-Opimus? (God, it hurts to even **think-**)'_

_"_We got a possible resurrection going on over here."

'_...What? Res-resurrection? Optimus? Alive? How?!'_

_"_You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a $1 bill. Coordinates for airdrop-"

Robotically, Will took down the numbers and hung up. He stared at the tiny slip of paper in his hand, before giving a great _tug_ on his bond.

'_William?' _Even through the bond, Ironhide sounded tired and pained, _'What's wrong?'_

Wordlessly, Will showed him everything. The temporary CO froze for a second, then started barking out orders to the other Bots, passing on Simmons' message. Will sprinted away from the phone, grabbing only the most trusted of NEST and filled them in.

In three minutes, they were on the tarmac, waiting for the plane.

If their Prime's Consort was going to fight for their Prime, they would sure as hell make sure they were giving him the wings he needed to fly to him.

* * *

**_Past the black where the sirens sing_**

* * *

_'There you are...we've been waiting for you..."_

Soundlessly, Sam pulled back the plaster and traced the glyphs on the metal he found there. The voices where echoing in his head, not nearly as clear as the way his sparkmate's did (_does, he'll find him, he'll bring him home),_ and yet louder than his brother-bonds.

'_The tomb of the Primes'_

_'Ah, our descendant's Consort. There hasn't been one of you since our time. Now, why are you here? In two words.'_

_'...My Prime.'_

Sam suddenly had the feeling that the Primes of Old were smiling at him.

_'Very good. Proceed'_

After a few minutes, they were in. Sam, Mikaela and Bee immediately dropped onto one knee and prayed, trembling. After a few moments and a gentle nudge from the Primes, they stood and circled the Matrix of Leadership. Only after being forcibly nudged again when he first refused, Sam gently grasped the ancient artefact.

And then the Primes were there, ruthlessly tearing through every memory, searching to see if he was fit for a leader.

After a few seconds, they 'smiled'.

'_Go Samuel James Witwicky-Pax, Guardian of the Allspark and Bearer of the Matrix. Go now, and return our descendent.'_

* * *

**_Warm me up in a nova's glow_**

* * *

**"**Sam! Spotted Sam"

Even though they had their optics on their enemy, they used their bonds to see through each other's optics, until they spotted him. His hair was matted on one side and his clothing was ripped. He was covered in scratches, cuts and bruises and yet never before had he seemed as strong as he raced across the sand.

This was the third day since Optimus fell. Most bonded's don't make it past the first night, never mind day. It was clear to see that he was running on adrenalin alone as he sprinted across the burning sand, his will to get to Optimus the only thing keeping him going.

Then it was all a messy blur, because Air Strike was coming, but it could possibly hit Optimus's off-lined form. So the human ran straight through the firing line, his eyes only on the fallen Prime. He was getting closer and closer, the legendary Matrix glowing and for the first time they dared to hope.

Then Megatron appeared as if from nowhere and fired.

Sam rose into the air, flipping once, twice, then three times.

* * *

**_And drop me down to the dream below_**

* * *

He hit the ground with a soft thud that every man and mech could hear, despite the heavy firing. His limbs splayed out like a rag-doll with his head limply falling to the side. The Matrix crumbled to dust as chocolate eyes gazed back at them, lifeless.

Mikaela was screaming and having to be held back by Epps, who was simply staring at the body. Will was doing CPR as best he could when his hands were shaking and he couldn't breathe. Then the medics took over.

"Clear."

"Ready to shock."

His body arched up, then slammed onto the ground again with a sickening thud.

"Clear!"

"Ready to shock. One, two, three."

His body arched up again, then slammed into the ground again. The sickening process was repeated twice more, then the medic sat back and shook his head.

Will rocked backwards, eyes to the sky, not trying to stop the tears for his little brother slipping over. Epps was in a likewise position, his grip slacking. Bee fell to his knees, staring at the burned and bloody form of his brother. Mikaela was at his side, screaming at Sam to wake up.

The Autobots froze, then burst into action with grief-fuelled war-cries. They had failed their Prime.

The Decepticons had taken their Prime. They had taken his Consort.

But no more death would be seen by them today.

* * *

**_Bring me home in a blinding dream_**

* * *

He wandered around for a while, just drifting aimlessly. Everything was misty, as if nothing had yet formed. Hesitantly, he called out,

"Orion?"

Something touched his waist. He spun automatically, and then froze. What was staring back at him was nothing he had ever seen before, though he knew exactly who he was.

The being was neither holo-form nor Cybertronian. He stood roughly the same height as his holo-form, about 6'4". His wavy raven hair still fell to his shoulders, and his eyes were the same shape and colour, but now his azure irises glowed like his optics. From the neck down, he looked like he was encased in a metal suit that moulded over him (think Ironman), still red and blue, and there was not a single scratch or mark anywhere.

Orion.

Orion stared at him for a second, then stepped forward carefully and hesitantly asked,

"Samuel?"

Sam made a tiny choked noise and threw himself forward, twirling his fingers in the Prime's hair and pressing his lips to his. The bond burst into life in his mind, causing the tears he had been holding back to spill over. Orion leaned down slightly, supported Sam's back with one arm and wrapped the other around the back of his knees. He lifted him upwards, holding him flush against his body so neither had to stretch or bend. Both could taste the salt of Sam's tears on their lips, but neither dared break the kiss.

'_IloveyouIloveyou-_

_'-IloveyoutooIloveyoutoo-'_

_'-neverleavemeagain-'_

_'-neveragainI'msosorry-'_

_'-IloveyouIloveyou-_

* * *

**_Through the secrets that I have seen_**

* * *

"You have fought for Optimus, our last descendant, with courage and with sacrifice, the virtues of a leader."

Sam sank back into Optimus's warm embrace, feeling as though he had just stepped into a warm home after being outside in the bitter-cold snow and wind.

"The Matrix of Leadership is not found, it is earned. Both you have more than proved yourselves to be worthy to wield it, though there is one more test, to prove Samuel's position."

Sam blinked, then slowly nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

Orion vanished.

* * *

**_Wash the sorrow from off my skin_**

* * *

"**_WHERE IS HE?!"_**

The bond was dead again. The empty nothingness roared up, threatening to strangle him. One of the Primes, appearing as just a vague outline of light, wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders.

"_Peace, young one. Your bonded is safe. I swear."_

Slowly, the panic eased. He had to think clearly. He had to get this 'test' done so he could find Orion again. "My test?"

"Simple." One outline said. "You cannot lie here. Do you want Orion Pax, Optimus Prime, The Hunter, back?"

Sam stared at him, gobsmacked. "W-what?"

He repeated the question. Sam continued to stare for a few minutes then shook his head. Well, the answer was obvious, wasn't it?

They watched as the teen paced, crossing his arms against his chest and eventually ending up kneeling on the ground with his arms locked around himself. His head bowed, so they couldn't see the war on his face. After several long minutes, he finally answered.

"Is he at peace?"

The Primes did not show their shock as they calmly lied, "Yes."

Sam believed he could not lie, and therefore would tell the truth in his heart. The curly-haired human gave a shuddering gasp, then shook his head.

"Then no. Not when he is finally at peace after all this time."

"You will be alone"

"I know."

The first Prime knelt in front of him and brushed his hair back from his face, smoothing away the tears.

"He is not at peace. You have been deemed worthy to hold the rank of 'Prime's Consort'. Even when you know the pain you would have to endure, you are willing to save your Prime the same fate. "

He drifted a hand across his cheek, which burned for a split second.

"Return now to Optimus. Merge the Matrix with his spark. Use the power you guard. It is, and always has been, your destiny."

* * *

**_And show me how to be whole again_**

* * *

He arched up with a shuddering gasp. Mikaela screamed, jerking back in surprise. The Matrix particles danced around each other as they reformed into the legendary artefact. Sam's hand moved across the burning sand to grasp it tightly, then his eyes shot open as he sat up.

Will let out as swear as he stumbled back. Every inch of Sam's skin was covered in glowing glyphs and his eyes burned a solid, electric blue. He slowly got to his feet, tilting slightly, before shaking himself and forcing the blue to leave his eyes.

He had to do this alone.

Epps called for the other humans and Bots to hold their fire as Sam, slowly and painfully, made his way across the sand. The Bots, still unknowing until now, turned at his shout, and almost locked-down at the sight of the bruised, burned and bloody Consort painfully making his way to their Prime.

_'But..but he was offline!'_ Ratchet stammered, wondering if his own equipment had been lying to him. Megatron himself stumbled back, crimson optics sharp as they stared unmovingly from the insect. So this is why the Prime had fought so hard for the human, he was the Allspark, bond in human form (_and he was so wrong, the Prime fought not for a relic, but for his love). _He called the Decepticons back, unwilling to take on such a force.

The hot, desert wind pulled a few stray pieces of hair back from Sam's face, uncovering his unburned cheek, and as one the Autobots dropped down on one knee and bowed their helms.

'_Ironhide?'_

_'He is the Consort.' _Even his mental voice was reeling in shock as he answered his mate. _'He has the Mark of the Consort. We gave him the title as an honour; why else do you think he argued so much with us about it? But now, he has actually been chosen.'_

Sam slowly climbed onto the Prime's frame, firmly ignoring his own pain and the horrible scratches and energon stains. He positioned himself so he was hovering open the Prime's mangled Spark-Chamber and slowly pressed the Matrix against it. The Matrix flashed brightly, sending out shockwaves of blue light over the Prime's frame and the same blue bled from Sam's fingertips, both the ancient artefacts working as one to restore the Prime. Sam slid back down and stumbled over to Optimus's helm. He gently rested a hand against his love's cheek.

_"Come home, my Love"_

Azure optics on-lined.

* * *

**_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_**

**_Hardly anything there for you to see_**

* * *

He blinked, slowly regaining his bearings. The grey ceiling of the aircraft carrier swam into view. Sam blinked a few more times, carefully lifting a hand to rub grit from his eyes, frowning at the thick bandages that covered his forearm. His entire body was stiff from being wrapped tightly in Ratchet's bandages, practically from head-to-toe. Luckily, the pain killers the medic had given him were working a treat, dulling the pain while keeping his mind sharp. He lolled his head to the side, only for his breath to catch in his throat.

Orion was lying on the bed beside him, propped up on one elbow with his cheek resting in his palm. He had strategically placed himself between Sam and the door, so anyone even _thinking_ of trying to cause harm to the Consort in his weakened state would be met by a furious and protective Prime. The Allspark and the Matrix had almost completely healed the Prime, except for his mangled Spark-Chamber. The injury was severe enough to carry over to holo-form, so the Prime had a thick white bandage covering his torso, over the once-smooth metal disk that held a fraction of his spark.

Unlike the human looking up at him, who held its entirety in the palm of his hand.

Sam's eyes slowly moved up from bandage, inch-by-inch, over the hollow of his throat, up over his full lips, until they locked with his bonded's. Orion did not speak, but the guilt and love in his eyes spoke for him. Just as slowly, Sam pulled himself up, never leaving the Prime's eyes. Orion scooted back so his back was against the head of the bed, allowing Sam to carefully straddle him. Just as before, Sam's nimble fingers brushed over the bandage, and as gentle as a butterfly's wing, he brushed a soft kiss against it. Taking his time, he moved further up, brushing barely-there kisses over his mate's chest and throat. Orion's eyes slid shut as his mate worked his way further up, ghosting kisses over his cheek and across his closed eye-lids. He pressed another against the tip of his nose and one more against the Prime glyph on his other cheek. Finally, his lips were mere millimetres from Orion's, trembling slightly. One hand rested lightly on the Prime's shoulder while the other moved up to his hair, slim fingers twirling through it.

Their lips just brushed and Orion, very delicately, reached out with his half of the bond. It brushed against Sam's half, and he wavered for a second, all too aware of the agony he felt when he last opened the bond. But when Orion tried again, he crumbled and met the Prime halfway. Warmth and golden light seemed to explode in Sam's mind as Orion's presence filled it again, soothing the broken edges like a balm. Unable to stop himself, a sob choked its way out of his throat. Sensing his mate's distress, Orion wrapped his arms around him and gently crushed him to his chest, moulding their lips together and rocking him as all the emotions his lover had pushed away over the last three days poured out of him.

Here, in this tiny room, neither of them were leaders. He was not his people's Prime, nor was he the Consort. Neither was a key figure of The War nor the bearer of the Matrix. He was not champion for the weak, nor was he a guardian for an ancient power.

They were just Sam and Orion, two half's of a whole

* * *

**_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_**  
**_Hardly anything else I need to be_**

* * *

Side-by-side, they entered the large space where the others where resting, Optimus tenderly supporting Sam. The Autobots were all in holo-form for a change, giving their real bodies a chance to recuperate. At once, silence fell, all eyes on the two. Then, with shinning eyes, Ironhide clapped. Within seconds, the hanger exploded with cheers and clapping, a few tearing in relief. Bumblebee, for one, approached both of them and hugged them carefully, then ordered them not to ever do anything as stupid as that ever again. Each were approached by everyone, touched (_as if to make sure that they really where there_), and in various ways told to never leave their strange little family ever again.

After a few hours, Optimus found himself sitting on his own hood with Sam between his legs, his front to Sam's back. His chin rested on Sam's shoulder and his fingers splayed across his stomach, covered by Sam's own hands. He glanced around the room, eyes lingering on a few couples. Bumblebee had his head on Mikaela's lap, Ironhide had one arm wrapped around Will's shoulder and Chromia was almost recharging, her electric blue hair splayed across Epps' chest. One side of Optimus's lips curled up in a crooked smile at the sight of Ratchet with his arms wide, telling his tale while Sideswipe shook his head exasperatedly. Skids and Mudflap were curled up together like two puppies, exhausted from the stress of the last few days, ginger and brown hair meshing together. Flare-Up, sat crossed legged on the ground, allowed her carrier to run her fingers through her apple-green hair, while Elita-1 herself rested her bubblegum-pink head on Magnus's shoulder. The commander smiled devotedly at his bonded while messing up Moondancer's purple pixie-cut. His sparkling (_It was hard for Optimus to believe that his triplet nieces had just turned of age) _ducked away with a fake growl, causing Arcee to flick her own bubble-gum pink hair out of her eyes with a laugh. Jolt grinned at his chosen's sister, absentmindedly tapping out a beat on Arcee's shoulder.

For the first time in vorns, Optimus, despite the fact that Megatron was still out there and still just as bloodthirsty, felt at peace with himself.

* * *

**_For you to see_**

* * *

So, what do you guys think? How is my **REAL** Sam/Prime? 'Cause, this is probably

A: as far as and

B: how the slash of my other two fics will go...so I need FEEDBACK!

Again, I OWN NOTHING!

I don't do this often, but PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Pitter-Patter-Pitter-Patter

_Not a oneshot anymore! Now a collection of songfics and one-shots! Send in Prompts/songs please! Full info on bio as I want to keep the author's note short, but please leave a review!_

_Should listen to www. rainymood . com  
_

_and /watch?v=NMmMNyTwePY TOGETHER_

* * *

_Pitter-Patter-Pitter-Patter_

* * *

There were certain perks with being a Prime. For example, his holo-form got the apartment with the best view. His soft king-sized bed was directly opposite the large ceiling-to-floor windows, as the complex the Autobots used as living quarters when in Holo (which, as of late, was a lot of the time) was very secluded, looking directly out into the calm Indian Ocean. Dawn was just approaching, lighting the sky from dark navy to light blue, with ribbons of gold and pink streaking outwards. Soft golden lightly was slowly creeping across the cream carpet, gaining ground steadily. The clouds that had cast a shadow the night before were being chased away, but not before letting the water they still carried lightly fall.

* * *

_Pitter-Patter-Pitter-Patter_

* * *

He wasn't sure what had wakened him. Was it the soft noise of the rain lightly hitting the windows? Or was it the waves gently lapping on the beach? Or was it the slim human curled into his side curling in an inch closer?

* * *

_Pitter-Patter-Pitter-Patter_

* * *

Orion smiled down softly at the human, bright blue eyes tracing the peacefully sleeping form. Carefully, he grabbed the edge of the snow-white duvet and pulled it up to the human's sun-kissed (from his time spent on the tropical island) shoulder, draping it gently over his bare form. Sam mumbled something in his sleep, shifting so the tips of four dainty fingers and thumb were uncovered and resting protectively over Orion's spark chamber. The holo moved his hand from where it splayed on Sam's thigh to settle lightly on his hip, his other hand gently moving to rest over Sam's hand over his spark. He sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and letting the soft sound of the rain lull him to recharge once more.

* * *

_Pitter-Patter-Pitter-Patter_

* * *

Dark lashes fluttered for a few seconds before Sam opened his eyes, blinking a few times to focus. The golden light was now at the edge of the bed and creeping upwards, but the human knew both he and his mate had well over an hour before they actually had to get up. He turned his head slightly, brushing a kiss against the slightly-raised scar on the strong chest and snuggled into his mate's warm embrace.

* * *

_Pitter-Patter-Pitter-Patter_

* * *

"Mornin', Darlin'"

Sam's lips curled up into a soft smile at Orion's voice, thick with sleep, low and so very relaxed, the Prime slipping into his usual morning and night drawl, the one for Sam's ears and Sam's ears only.

"Morning"

He replied to him in the same whisper, absentmindedly tracing a few glyphs on his chest. The Prime opened his eyes slowly to look down at his human, lips curling into a smile. Sam lifted his head off his chest for a moment, blinked at him with sleepy chocolate eyes and pulled himself up to press his lips against Orion's, a soft and innocent brush of lips before laying his head back down on his chest, directly over the holo's spark chamber.

* * *

_Pitter-Patter-Pitter-Patter_

* * *

Orion drew his arms around him, just holding him and closing his eyes again, listening to the sound of the lightly falling rain and feeling the minute rise and fall of Sam's chest. Sam also closed his eyes, letting the sound of the rain against the windows and the rythmatic movement to Orion's intaking lull him into a light doze.

* * *

_Pitter-Patter-Pitter-Patter_

* * *

For a little while longer the two lovers could stay curled up together, free from the stress of the war and free to just lay there, comforted by the other's slow and steady breathing and soothed by the soft beat of the rain.

* * *

_Pitter-Patter-Pitter-Patter_

* * *

_Okay guys, remember this has NOTHING to do with Wretched and Divine or any of my other stories! TOTALLY STAND ALONE WHERE SAM IS A NORMAL HUMAN WHO BECOMES HOST TO THE ALLSPARK AND BECOMES MATE AND CONSORT TO PRIME...okay, scratch the 'normal' part..._

_FULL DETAILS ON BIO! CHECK IT OUT PLEASE AND REVIEW?_


End file.
